1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to articulating beds and more particularly to an articulating bed that can turn the body of a person on the bed to a side.
2. Related Technology
Dawakami et al, US 2005/0166323 and Taguchi et al., US 2005/0160530 each discloses a movable bed; Wei, US 2003/0121098 discloses a turning mechanism for a patient confined to a bed; Tekulve, U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,793 discloses an articulating bed frame; Paul, U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,280 discloses an articulated medical bed; Hensley, U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,641 discloses an articulated bed frame; Hayes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,004 discloses a vertically adjustable and tiltable bed frame; Suggitt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,561 discloses an articulating bed; Elliott, U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,701 discloses an adjustable articulated bed; Bathrick et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,661 discloses an articulated bed with frame mounted power module; EP 0581474 discloses bed configurations; GB 2269916 discloses a hospital bed; and WO 2004/018901 discloses a linear actuator.